


Flexing Your Ties

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Rules And Ties [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nick is especially sassy today, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing During Sex, they like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: They are meeting deep in the forest for another tryst. Nick is sassy and a tease today. He has a plan. Sean is not amused, yet he may find himself enjoying the ride... to its fullest.





	Flexing Your Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts), [belmoont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmoont/gifts).



> Shadowolfhunter, I said there were two scenarios in my head for Nick turning the tables... well, here is a third. ;D  
> Belmoont, it is not 'Bending The Rules', but it is an extra goodie in between. ^_^  
> All of you, enjoy a little bit of smut and have a very merry Christmas!

 

Flexing Your Ties:

 

Today has been a singularly boring day at work. They've had their annual seminar about correct work conduct, consisting of endless speeches, do's and don't's.

 

_This is so much better! So much more exciting!_

  
Two fingers are shoved up deep into his ass. It's quick, messy work and none too gentle. He gives a breathless laugh, relishing in the twang of pain as much as the deep invasion. He's shoved up against a tree trunk, back sliding against it with the movement. He is also stark naked, his legs wrapped around Renard's hips and he thanks God for zauberbiest strength as it allows the man to hold him up with one hand while busily fucking him open with the other. He closes his eyes, groans. His back slips across the bark again. There will be scrapes.

_Who cares?_

Another thrust, another finger inserted and pushed in as far as it will go. He wants more, wants to push Renard to take him harder and faster, make him lose control.

  
"Eager, aren't you, your Highness? Letting out your inner teenager?"

  
Something flashes in those captivating green eyes, telling Nick he will be punished for this later.

"Any objections?", the zauberbiest growls.

"No... Aaah... just observing that usually you have better control over your urges."

_Oh how much I love to rile him up!_

  
"Careful, or it might be the 'biest being let out."

"Hmm. I am confident that I can take the 'biest."

  
The double meaning isn't lost on the Royal and he retaliates with a particularly deep thrust of his stretched fingers into Nick's tight heat. The detached way in which the Bastard Prince watches him gasp and twist his body in a heady mix of pleasure and pain makes Nick all the more turned on. Nobody can pull off an impassive facade as well as Sean Renard. It is like he is merely studying the relation of action and reaction, not fucking his Grimm in some remote part of a forest.

 

_God, I love this! This play of control and lust, this game of cat and mouse between us._

 

He moans with the loss when those skilled fingers slip out of him and already every fiber of him vibrates with desire at what he knows comes next. He needs this! Renard's cock, large, heavy, bringing pain and oh so much pleasure while stretching him nearly beyond his capacities, because a certain asshole of a Royal has barely worked him enough to prepare him for this kind of invasion. Pre cum leaks from his cock at mere thought. Renard chuckles darkly. Of course he has noticed.

 

“Oh yes, such good control. Not eager at all, my Grimm”, He purrs, sarcasm thick in his velvet tones.

Nick licks his lips in anticipation just as that large length glides into him with barely any warning at all. He hisses sharply, throws back his head and arches his body to accommodate him better... make him go deeper.

 

Renard knows he likes it rough sometimes and often he complies all too gladly while on other occasions he drives him crazy with taking his time and worshiping every inch of him.

Not today. It will be quick, messy, painful and bring pleasure beyond imagination.... he doesn't move.

 

_Why doesn't Renard move?_

 

Nick looks down on him, catches his gaze and that damn sexy, utterly infuriating smile, and actually groans once he catches on. Of course. Punishment.

 

Renard's grip on his hips is nearly bruising, controlling, yet he doesn't move an inch. Nick growls, Renard smirks.

_Oh that devilish Bastard!_

“Come on. I know you want this, your Highness. Now fuck me already, I am all tight for you.”

"Hmm. So impatient, my little Grimm. So eager. Who has problems with controlling his urges now?", Sean whispers triumphantly against his lips as he leans forward to kiss him. Nick makes to impale himself further while his Prince is still distracted with his mouth but he is effortlessly held in place. Most frustrating!

 

“No, Nick. We cannot have that, can we? You'll have to say the word. I know you want to be obedient for me. You want to beg me to fuck you hard and fast."

A voice like velvet, like molten chocolate. Each point is accentuated by a minute thrust, by an act of perfect body control. Nick is so close to have at least his tightly coiled bundle of nerves properly assaulted but that damn, infuriating....

 

Fuck, he loves it and it drives him crazy! Another go at moving himself, if Renard won't do it. He tilts his head back in frustration when his attempt is thwarted yet again, spots a thick branch not far above his head. An idea blooms. His cock aches with need, strains against his naked belly.

  
Renard rolls his hips, teasing him, stimulating him but not quite.

_Perfect body control, did I mention that? Opening a pot of honey and keeping it just out of reach._

Nick emits a low growl, is held in place just the way the wicked zauberbiest wants him to be.

  
"Damn it. Normally that fucking velvet drawl of yours would have me undone, but today I had to listen to Commander Sievers drone on about obedience for hours on end. Sorry, but I'm done with obedience!"

 

He grabs the branch above him and pulls himself up and flicks them both around in his very own display of body control! Sean is the one against the tree trunk now, distracted and mesmerized against his will by the sight of him... the play of muscles... the flexing of his lithe body. He has always known that the Grimm is stronger than your average guy but this...?

 

Nick's legs lock themselves tightly around his hips and draw his cock into that tight heat of his hole in a single ruthless move! His own gasp escapes unwillingly at the sudden blinding sensation but Nick's is equally as loud, if not louder. His mouth is opened in a clear show of pleasure, his back arched, eyes closed. Only when he pulls himself up again like he is merely doing chin ups instead of fucking himself on his Captain's cock, does Sean perceive the wicked, satisfied smirk.

 

_Oh yes, the little devil is enjoying himself._

 

Sean wants to take control again but just then Nick snaps his legs once more and his thinking stutters to a halt.

 

>>>

  
That shocked, utterly aroused gasp from Renard is the sweetest thing Nick has ever heard.  
"Gawd, Sean, you. are. so. large!" He knows he sounds like a dirty, sultry little snit and he knows that Renard loves it. Every word is underlined by another thrust, impaling himself, sparks exploding, using the other man!

For a moment he enjoys the fullness from that large cock driven all the way up, rubbing at his prostate at the slightest movement, then he continues driving Renard crazy in his very own way:

 

By upping his pace – fucking himself unabashedly on his Captain's large erection – by showing his true strength....

By pulling himself up and impaling himself again with a single snap of his legs – taking Renard as if he were a toy merely existing for Nick's pleasure. The Royal's eyes may flash with anger and rebellion, but his moans and gasps... his gaze locked onto his every move, speak a different language altogether.

 

>>>

  
Sean knows he ought to fight this, show that insolent Grimm his place. He is the Ruler of Portland, after all, but oh God, this is more arousing than anything he has ever done before! Burkhardt, the little snit, is using him like he has not allowed anyone ever using him, yet he finds himself lost in the play of muscles, the flexing of his body, even in those strong legs locking around his hips to ride him in a truly primal fashion. 

 

He will have bruises there tomorrow. Nick is shameless, moaning, wild and giving him as much pleasure as pain but, oh hell, he is also giving him the best 'blow job' he has ever received. He wrings pleasure from his cock as if he has never done anything else in his life, actually clenches his ass around him when he pulls himself up, just as if he were sucking him off with that delectable mouth of his.

 

And all the while he drives them both to further to the edge. A deep flush is coloring his cheeks, his moans are as loud as Sean's own. At some point his hands cups his Grimm's ass, squeezing tightly and his Detective gasps all the louder for it. Nick whispers dirty things, teases him! Sean feels his penis swell even further, if that is possible! A fine sheen of sweet makes the Grimm's body glisten, a look of total abandon ever present as he spears his prostate over and over again with his superior's erection....

 

Seeing this makes Sean's inner 'biest resurface with a vengeance! He grips Nick's hips, reasserts control with a low guttural sound and snaps his hips forward just as he sinks back onto him. The Grimm screams, loud, surprised, satisfied! Pre cum spurts from his aching cock, spraying them both. Sean fucks him in earnest now, thrusting in deeply, over and over again, furthering both their pleasure. Sparks explode. Nick's screams – ones he has never let out before – urge him on. They are both impossibly close, hurtling towards heaven....

 

>>>

 

Nick relishes in each and every brutal thrust, fueled by zauberbiest strength and by a loss of control he has yearned to elicit in his superior from the very beginning. His world has narrowed down to an unending stream of electric spit fire, to feeling his body slide against Renard's, to feeling large hands on him, using him, moving him as is his wont. His own cock has remained completely untouched.... He knows he will cum anyway!

 

Another snap of Renard's hips, another impossibly deep penetration. He moves with it, strengthening the impaling force! He will be so sore tomorrow, he will....

 

Orgasm rips through him so suddenly that his brain stutters to a complete halt! For a moment he is unable to draw in a single wisp of air, breath catching in his throat as incredible pleasure courses through him! His whole body arches, clenching around his Captain's erection. He covers them both with spurts of cum.

His vision finally whites out as he draws the Captain along over the edge and semen continuously hits that tightly coiled bundle of nerves within him. At some point he whimpers from over stimulation but makes no move to pull away from around that cock....

 

He has a satisfied smile on his face and Renard's 'biestly growl in his ear as they ride out waves of pleasure. Sean pulls him close – shuddering in the throws of completion all the while – and they slide down slowly until the zauberbiest sits on the ground with his back against the tree trunk and Nick in his lap. Their breaths are quick, erratic gasps.

 

They are spent, look into each others eyes. Sean tiredly shakes his head, because in those stormy gray pools he can read deep satisfaction of a plan gone well.

 

Nick has riled him up on purpose... from the very beginning... from teasing him over to using him and finally to letting himself be used to bring them both ultimate pleasure. He nuzzles the Grimm's neck in a rare show of tenderness, chuckles at being played like this.

He respects a well thought out scheme.

“You are a devious little Bastard, did you know this, Nick?”

His voice is gravelly from recent activities, tone nowhere near as polished. Nick likes it. He nuzzles back, brushes a kiss against Renard's ear shell.

“Well, we cannot all be Royal Bastards. Some of us have to make do with what we have.”

“Hmm. I've said it before, my little bastardly Grimm, you can be most resourceful, if need be.”

“For you always.” A soft whisper, warm and content.

Sean smirks as he pulls him even closer, buries his face against the strong column of his neck, baths in their mingling body heat and waits for his breathing to slow down. Nick's own ragged breaths are music to his ears, although he would never admit it out loud.

 

They are like a lullaby sending him into a peaceful doze.

_Hmm. This is heaven._

 


End file.
